peelfandomcom-20200213-history
26 February 1993
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1993-02-26 ; Comments *Peel has something to confess early on. "I have to tell you that I've lost my glasses and I can't actually see my running order, so there'll be amusing mistakes throughout the entire programme, I suggest... I left them in the Manchester to London train on Thursday afternoon... If you see them, you'll recognise them because the left hand ear piece is held on with a paper clip." *''"I find myself these days increasingly having to phone up record companies and say to them, somewhat shamefacedly,'' "Can you tell me what speed the record you sent to me the other day is supposed to be played at"'' and, er, this very day I phoned someone up to ask them this and, er, they didn't know themselves .... no names, no pack-drill, but there should be one or two lunches in it for me."'' *The news leads with the car bomb attack on the World Trade Centre in New York. Sessions *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa, #1. Recorded 1993-01-24. Available on Thirteen Years In Noises (Rev-Ola CRREV 76). *Codeine, #1. Recorded 1992-12-22. 'Broken-Hearted Wine' is available on the Strange Fruit/Sub Pop CD http://www.discogs.com/Various-The-John-Peel-Sub-Pop-Sessions-1989-1993/release/863875%7CThe John Peel Sub Pop Sessions 1989-1993 Tracklisting File a & 1 begin *Therapy?: 'Accelerator' (EP 'Short Sharp Shock) A&M *'File 3' cuts in near end of above :(JP: 'In our house in moments of despair, we shout "Kimble!" and this happens.') *Fall: 'Kimble' (Single) Strange Fruit *Noel Ellis: 'Don't You Know (version)' (Single) Powerhouse *Codeine: 'Jr' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'The search for that missing Little Richard cover version continues, and I'm getting towards the end of the aitches. This is one of the records that I came up with this week, and a gem it is too. It was a number one record in Dallas when I lived there. Ah! Brings back wonderful memories.') *Lightnin' Hopkins: 'Mojo Hand' (Single) *Pixies: 'I Bleed' (LP 'Doolittle) 4AD :(JP: 'I was listening to hot new records this morning as I was putting this programme together, and this one produced a bead of sweat on my upper lip and the Pig said that she liked it as well.') *Dambuilders: 'Shrine ' (7") spinArt *Boom Operators: 'The Block ' (12") MFS *Blood Sausage: 'What Law Am I Breaking Now' (EP 'Touching You In Ways That Don't Feel Comfortable') Wiija *''(news at 11.30)'' *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'Hey Churla ' (Dark Beloved Cloud DBC008) 7”: When This You See Remember Me *81 Mulberry: 'Ephedrine ' (Single) Pleather *Camille Howard: 'Miraculous Boogie' (LP ' Legends Of Boogie-Woogie') Flip File 1 *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: 'Fluidum ' (Peel Session) - tape flip before end of track File a ends File b begins :(JP: 'And because I know that they're now back in Prague and can't hear this programme, I'll have a stab at the lineup of the band... in case anybody sends them a tape of this, I apologise for getting your names wrong. It's pretty much a tradition of the programme, I have to say that.') *Eggs: 'The Government Administrator' (7" Single) Hemiola :(JP: 'This "Veteran DJ In No Glasses Horror" business is really getting me down. If I sit bolt upright in an unnaturally erect position I can just get far enough away from the page to read that it says the Eggs on Hemiola Records.') *Solid State: 'Quark' (12" EP) Peacefrog *Codeine: 'Tom' (Peel Session) 1991 Festive Fifty: Number 36 *'36': Teenage Fanclub, 'Like A Virgin' (LP 'The King') Creation File 3 cuts out *Buxom: Striptease Part 1 (7" - Striptease) Buxom BUX-1 *Jack And Jill: Work It Girlfriend (Afternoon Mix) (12") Strictly Rhythm SR12126 *Even As We Speak: 'Sailor's Graves ' (LP 'Feral Pop Frenzy') Sarah Flip File 1 *Tar: 'Dean Martin ' (LP 'Clincher') Touch & Go *Dean Martin: 'That's Amore' (?) :(JP: 'I have to admit actually this is a record that I bought as a kid. I keep meaning to introduce a feature into these programmes - I keep forgetting to do it as well, which is probably just as well - which is one of those kinds of "records I bought when I was about that high". Even when I was very, very young when this record came out, I knew enough to know that "when the moon hits your eye like a big pizza pie" was a fairly crap line.') *O Shines: Same Old Love (Version) (7") Sinbad Production SIN 679118 *Artery: 'The Death Of Peter X (12"-The Alabama Song)' (Red Flame) File b ends File c begins :(JP: 'I've got something like 15 seconds long during which I have to cue up the next record, so this is going to be quite exciting stuff.') *Rottrevore: 'Clogged Sewer Pipe ' (7" EP 'Son Of Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!') Slap A Ham :(JP: 'Did it with about 5 seconds to spare, too! ... now the only thing is that I may have cued this up at the wrong speed, but we'll find out together shall we?') *Xes Noiz: Untitled (12" - Xes Noiz E.P.) Nation Of Noise IME-001 :(JP: 'Well as you know dearly beloved, pride goes before a fall. I got the record on and got it on at the right speed but unfortunately it was the wrong track...') *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: 'Alpha Centauri ' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'Tonight's musical odyssey takes us from Prague to Guinea. That's the kind of thing they say at the start of "Pick Of The Week", I just thought I'd drop that in in case you never listen to Radio 4.') *Fatala: 'Soisisa' (LP - 'Gongoma Times') Real World *Codeine: 'Smoking Room' (Peel Session) *5.6.7.8's: 'Edie Is A Sweet Candy ' (Single) Rockville *Seefeel: 'Come Alive ' (Too Pure PURE20) 12”/CD: More Like Space *''(news at 1.00)'' File 1 ends File 2 begins *Screeching Weasel: 'Judy Is A Punk (LP-Ramones)' (Selfless) *God Is My Co-Pilot: 'In Too Deep (LP-Speed Your Trip)' (Making Of Americans) *Tenth Chapter: 'Product (12")' (Guerilla) *Action Painting!: 'Sensation No. 5 (7"-Classical Music)' (Sarah) *(Theme From) Boxville (7" - Ahprahran) Sarah SARAH 72 *Secret Shine: 'Way Too High ' ('Loveblind' 7") Sarah File c ends File d begins *Anthony Malvo: If I Ever Fall (7") Jahmento MSC 325550 *Marden Hill: Come On (12") Mo Wax MW 004 :(JP: 'I almost had for you tonight - I thought I had for you - the new New Order record, because I was down in Broadcasting House reception and I saw an envelope behind the desk which said, "acetates of new New Order record". So I went over and had a closer look and they were addressed to Pete Tong. And he didn't even play them to you! But there you are, old loyalties you know, they count for nothing really do they in these competitive times?') *Sidi Bou Said: 'Twilight Eyes' (Single) Ultimate *Kreviss: 'You Think (7")' (Scratch) :(JP: 'This is another record that I came across whilst searching for that Little Richard cover version. It's on Marmaduke records and their corporate logo is "Turn me on" - Hmmm!') *Impacts: 'Thunder Chicken (7")' (Marmaduke) *Ecstasy Of Saint Theresa: 'Trance (Between The Stars)' (Peel Session) *Church Of Extacy: 'Modulator (12")' (Dataflow) *Refrigerator: Here Comes Franklin (7" EP - Car Alarm) Shrimper SHR 706 *Codeine: 'Broken Hearted Wine' (Peel Session) :(JP: 'And we've got this far without my saying "Slowcore" once.') *Hybrid Kids: 'D'Ya Think I'm Sexy (7")' (Cherry Red) File 2 ends *''(news at 2.00)'' File d ends File ;Name *a) Peel19930226 Codeine & Ecstasy of STa *b) Peel19930226 Codeine & Ecstasy of STb *c) Peel19930226 Codeine & Ecstasy of STc *d) Peel19930226 Codeine & Ecstasy of STd *1) 1993-02-26 Peel Show L371 L410.mp3 *2) 1993-02-26 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L323 *3) 1993-02-26 Peel Show LE691 ;Length *a) 00:46:51 *b) 00:46:52 *c) 00:46:59 *d) 00:44:34 *1) 01:59:28 *2) 00:53:10 *3) 1:01:43 ;Other *a) - d) Many thanks to Andrew. *1) File created from L371 and L410 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to Weatherman22 for the rip. *2) File created from L323 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF for the rip. *3) Created from LE691 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. ;Available *a) - d) Mooo *1) Mooo *2) Mooo *3) Mooo Category:1993 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:AndrewT Category:SL Tapes